A Star in the Sky
by Saphhira
Summary: Estrella, an Elf with a clouded past, turns up at Rivendell with Aragorn. She made quick friends with Arwen, and lived with them for many years. Then, one day, a person Estrella never wanted to see again, comes to Rivendell with a powerful weapon, and Estrella finds herself throw into one of the worlds greatest, epic, adventure.


Chapter 1: Prologue

Shouts rang out through the forest, echoing of the sinister looking trees. A figure weaved in and out of the trees, running. It pressed its back up against a tree, and seemed to melt into the shadows. Then it shrugged the cowl of a black cloak off of its head, allowing thick, black hair to cascade down the girls back. Her unnatural silver eyes gleamed in the gloom of Mirkwood forest. The search party drew near. The girl reached up, retrieved an arrow and laid it on her bowstring. Her pursuers came into view, and she drew the string back, aimed, and froze. The Elf turned to look at her, his cerulean eyes boring into hers. And in that moment, she knew she could not harm the Elven Prince. She lowered the bow, and slowly backed away. She reached up, took off a silver crown and flung it at her feet. In that single act, she renounced her heritage. Her position. Her place among her people. Then she turned, and fled.

A red haired Elf moved to further pursue the the girl, the the Prince stopped her.

"Let her go, Tauriel. Just let her go," he said softly. Tauriel looked up at him.

"You're sure, Legolas? She could pose a danger," Tauriel said. Legolas shook his head.

"She was within every capability of harming me, and yet, something stopped her. No, she will not return," Legolas said, bending down to retrieve the silver crown. Its silver bands weaved together, and there were several crystals embedded in the silver bands. 'It is an elegant crown' Legolas thought. 'Yet better suited to someone else.'

The girl plunged deeper into the forest, running through the night. Eventually, she reached the edge of Mirkwood. She dropped to her knees, exhausted. She reached up, and drew her hair over her distinctive pionted ears. Swaying slightly, she hauled herself to her feet. She staggered several paces, then collapsed, the physical and emotional stress proving to much for her to handle. Just before she made contact with the ground, she felt an arm slid around her waist and support her. Not caring who, or what, was holding her up, she resigned to the overwhelming temptation to slip into unconsciousness.

Several hours later . . .

She blinked open her eyes, and found herself face to face with a young man. He had dark brown hair, and dark eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl managed to say. The man leaned back.

"Oh, good. You're OK. I'm Aragorn," he said. "What's your name?" Without thinking, the girl rattled off her lengthy Elvish name.

"I'm tempted to ask you to repeat that," Aragorn said. The girl smiled for the first time.

"I've had plenty of practice. Just call me Estrella," she said. Aragorn stood, and Estrella followed suit. Estrella followed him over to wear a horse was tethered. Aragorn mounted the horse and extended his hand out to help her up behind him. Estrella crossed her arm across her chest.

"And why should I come with you?" She asked. Aragorn shrugged.

"I'd like to get to know you. And, why not?" He asked. Estrella raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she relented. Estrella took his extended hand and swung up behind him. "Where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you to Rivendell," Aragorn replied, nudging his horse into a canter.

"Why Rivendell?" Estrella shouted over the thunder of hooves.

"So that I know where you are."

"Why would you need to know where I am?"

"I'm pretty sure that you are more than you let on." Estrella stiffened, instantly on the defensive.

"So what if I have secrets?" She demanded. Aragorn twisted in the saddle to look at her.

"I didn't say you had secrets, you did," he pointed out and Estrella wisely said nothing. They continued on for several hours before they stopped to rest. Estrella slipped from the saddle and landed on very wobbly legs. She shook an accusing finger at Aragorn.

"I am never going to travel with you again!" She paused, and glared at the horse. "Or you!" Aragorn struggled to hide a smile. Estrella drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders, revealing the Elven bow that was slung over her shoulder. Aragorn studied it closely.

"How good are you with that?" He asked. Estrella looked up.

"Pretty good, why?" She asked, somewhat puzzled. Aragorn pointed to a tree stump that was barely visible.

"Shoot that," he ordered, but stopped her as she brought up her bow. "Not like that. Face away from the target. I want see how fast you can aim and shoot." Estrella complied, and turned her back to the target. Then, in blur, her hand flashed to her quiver, selected an arrow and notched it, all the while she had spun to face the target. Then she drew back the string, aimed, and fired. The shot was true, and another arrow was already sailing toward the target. The whole thing took about three seconds.

"I didn't want two shots. Just one," Aragorn observed. Estrella shrugged.

"It was a reflex action," she said dismissively.

"How did you get that good?" Aragorn asked. At this, Estrella grinned ruefully.

"Practice, practice and more practice," she said. Aragorn nodded.

"To true," he agreed. They rested, ate, then were back on the road. Back to Rivendell.

Authors note: Sorry, the chapter is a little short, but the rest of them will be longer, I promise. Please let me know if I got anything wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Just Estrella is mine.

Please review!


End file.
